


Última promesa

by MissLefroy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/F, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29902362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Summary: Lleva todo el día ansiosa. No para de mirar la entrada al Gran Comedor. Ella dijo que volvería. Dijo que lo haría. Y de eso hace ya días.
Relationships: Lavender Brown/Luna Lovegood





	Última promesa

Lleva todo el día ansiosa. No para de mirar la entrada al Gran Comedor.

Ella dijo que volvería. Dijo que lo haría. Y de eso hace ya días.

—Tranquila, Lavender —murmulla Parvati—, seguro que está bien. No te preocupes.

Lavender se lleva un trozo de zanahoria a la boca, pero lo mastica sin ganas. Apenas tiene hambre desde que supo que _ella_ corría peligro. Lo supo cuando no la vio en el Expreso de Hogwarts a comienzo de curso.

—Mis hojas de té me dicen que va a ocurrir algo malo, Luna —le había dicho el verano anterior—. Prométeme que, pase lo que pase, te pondrás a salvo…

—Te lo prometo —le contestó con su dulce voz, mientras le colocaba una margarita malva en su dorado cabello.

Sin embargo, Lavender no se quedó tranquila.

Debe ser fuerte. No puede mostrar su debilidad frente a los Carrow. Siempre se la ve impasible, como si nada le afectara. Pero por dentro está destrozada. En cualquier momento romperá a llorar.

Por suerte, tiene a Parvati. No sabría qué sería de ella sin su adorada amiga. Estaría hecha polvo de no es por ella.

El corazón le da un vuelco cuando la ve entrar en el Gran Comedor. Luna la mira de reojo, pero se sienta con los de su casa. Lavender entiende qué pretende, por lo que prefiere ser paciente y esperar.

Se levanta de su sitio, dejando casi intacta su comida. Mira a la joven Ravenclaw de soslayo, como si nada. Luna le devuelve la mirada y asiente. Sabe a dónde se debe dirigir.

* * *

—Creía que no te volvería a ver… —le dice nada más entrar a la Sala de los Menesteres, enterrándola en un enorme abrazo—. Llevo días esperando tu regreso…

—Lo siento, cielo, es que… —Luna mira al suelo con cierta tristeza—. Han pasado muchas cosas y…

Lavender niega con la cabeza y pega su frente contra la de Luna. Cierra los ojos y le acaricia el pelo enredado.

—Está bien. Lo importante es que estés aquí, conmigo. Juntas.

Luna la vuelve a abrazar, pero esta vez más fuerte. Lavender siente que está temblando, pero no está segura de si está llorando o no. Tan solo se limita a frotarle la espalda para calmarla.

—Debemos luchar ahora más que nunca, Lavender —le dice enderezándose, secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

A veces, Lavender se pregunta cómo es que Luna no cayó en Gryffindor; es mucho más fuerte y valiente que muchas de su casa. Mucho más que ella misma. Y eso es lo que más le gusta de ella.

—Lo haremos —asiente con firmeza—. Y ganaremos. Y, cuando todo esto termine, iremos a Fortescue a comernos el helado de frambuesa y mango más grande que tengan, mientras me llenas el pelo de margaritas de colores.

Luna sonríe amargamente. Lavender le coge del mentón y le da un suave beso en los labios.

Ni ella misma sabe si podrá cumplir esa última promesa.


End file.
